


You are my Sunshine

by AlpacaJin



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Cute, Cutesy, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, possible ooc, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaJin/pseuds/AlpacaJin
Summary: Kageyama has always loved volleyball, it's always been his paradise where he could ignore the real world. However, Kageyama has slowly started to change. Volleyball isn't as much fun anymore, and he starts to show up late to practices and games, and not show up at all to classes. Noticing this strange behaviour, Hinata takes it upon himself to take care of his setter.Short chapters, but fast updates. I hope.





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I last posted something, so here's a little Haikyuu Fanfiction for you guys!
> 
> I've always loved writing about issues I think are important, so this story is going to focus on mental illness. If anything graphic comes up I will put it in the warnings, but for now there's just hints of it. 
> 
> Expect short chapters (like the one below), but more frequent updates. I'm hoping to update once a week! (next week being the exception as I'm going on vacation)

It was the kind of bleak morning that made waking up hard, the kind that was simply yelling to just stay in bed and sleep. Turning over and shutting off his alarm, Kageyama buried his face into his blankets, willing himself to give in and just sleep the day away. There wasn’t anything important going on in school today anyways, so what was the point? It would be better to just stay in bed and do nothing all day than to go to school and do nothing. Then again, there was volleyball practice this morning and after school, and Kageyama never missed volleyball practice, even that one time that he had a fever of 102 degrees. Opening his eyes again Kageyama looked at the time on his phone; 5:30 AM. At this rate he’s probably be late for practice anyways, so what was the point of going? 

Kageyama continued to argue with himself, not sure if he could make it out of his bed to even go to practice. He wanted to, boy did he want to. Volleyball was some sort of heaven that was sent to him, one where he could forget the outside world existed and it was just him and his teammates. But when it ended, Kageyama knew he would have to go to classes, and he just wasn’t sure if he could last through all of that. Sighing, Kageyama made his decision. He would just stay in bed. There was practice tomorrow too, so he would just go to that one. 

Just as he was closing his eyes though, a loud beep went off beside his head. Groaning, Kageyama looked over to his phone for what he swore would be the last time that morning. The bright screen displayed glaringly annoying messages; 

"Are you up yet dumbass?"  
"I’m waiting for you in front of your house."

He read the text messages, hearing the voice of the sender in his head as he did. He didn’t even need to look at the ID to know who was texting him. Hinata had been showing up at his house for the past two weeks, ever since Kageyama had been late to a few practices and skipped a few classes. To be honest, he wasn’t sure how many times it had happened, but he swore it only happened once or twice. Hinata, however, was adamant that Kageyama had been late and skipped classes much more than a few times. And so, the shorter boy took it upon himself to make sure that Kageyama came to every practice and was in every class.

How could he forget? 

Kageyama texted back quickly and pulled himself out of his bed begrudgingly. He had tried to ignore the annoying spiker last week and all that landed him was a yelling shrimp with a glass of water and a very wet bed and clothes. It only needed to happen twice for Kageyama to learn that he couldn’t ignore Hinata. Sighing for not the first time that morning, Kageyama threw on his black sweatpants and his gym shirt, throwing his proper school uniform in his bag. There was no point putting it on now anyways, since he’d just need to change for morning practice.  
He quickly walked out of the front door, ignoring his mother’s “Good morning” and any further questions that she may have had about breakfast or his lunch or anything of the sort.

True to his word, Hinata was standing right outside of the front door with a bright smile on his face. Sometimes Kageyama was sure that the shorter boy was brighter than the actual sun itself, but he always brushed the thought aside by thinking of just how annoying the orange head was. 

“Did you eat?” Hinata asked. 

Kageyama stared at him for a few moments, once again debating with himself whether he should lie or not. Sometimes he got away with lying, but most of the time that Hinata asked that question he already knew the answer; “No,” he finally replied as the two started to walk down the street.

As if expecting that answer, which he was in fact expecting, Hinata pulled a banana and a piece of (cold) toast out of his bag and pushed it into Kageyama’s hands. 

“Eat,” he said with a certain stern tone that reminded Kageyama of his mother, “If you don’t eat, you’ll be sick at practice.” 

Kageyama stared at the the food in his hands, but instead of eating it he simply held it and continued walking. He could feel Hinata’s eyes boring into him, as if trying to read his thoughts. He was sure that Hinata was doing all of this out of worry, or something, but it just annoyed Kageyama. For some reason, though, he couldn’t get angry at Hinata. Sure, he glared at him, yelled at him, and threw insults at him (though it had all been decreasing within the past week of their new routine), but Kageyama was never actually angry. Just a bit annoyed. It was because Hinata would add an extra half hour or even hour onto his trek to school, and would always seem so tired, but would make time to get Kageyama and take care of him. He even walked his bike from Kageyama’s house to school, just so he could walk beside Kageyama.

As they approached the school, Kageyama finally began to eat the food Hinata had given him. He knew the shorter boy was right, if he didn’t eat at least something before practice he would just make himself sick. And while being sick would give him an excuse to go home and sleep all day, he had already tried it two weeks ago and decided that he would rather just sleep through his classes than spend the next two days feeling constantly nauseous. 

He finished the last bite of the cold toast as they arrived at the gym. Part of him was beating himself up as he saw that the others had started practice already. He didn’t know how late they were, but he knew they were late. He was letting everyone down. He had finally become part of a team, part of a family, and Kageyama wanted to stay true to his team. He didn’t want to let them down or pull them down, he wanted them all to rise to the top together. But here he was, late to practice and he had made Hinata late too. 

As if he had read Kageyama’s mind, Hinata punched him in the shoulder and smiled at him. 

“It’s only 6:30 now, they’ve just started,” he said, “Don’t worry we’re not late today. We’re just in time”. 

Letting out a silent sigh of relief, Kageyama nodded. Technically they were still late since they were supposed to be in the gym, ready and practicing by 6:30, but he wasn’t about to argue. It wasn’t like him to worry about things like this though, he wasn’t used to it. Kageyama was used to always being sure of his actions when it came to volleyball. He was never wrong and never did anything out of turn. Or at least, he rarely did. He loved the sport and loved practicing it and loved the games and competition of it, but lately he had been worrying about everything over volleyball and it had become harder and harder to actually go and have fun. 

He supposed he was thankful for Hinata at that point. At least the shorter boy got him out and playing the sport he loved, and he made sure that Kageyama was on time, for the most part. 

“Now c’mon dumbass, we gotta get in so you can throw me some balls! I wanna work on our quick set today!” Hinata practically flew as he leapt through the doors of the gym, ready to roll. 

The rest of the team greeted the two with warm smiles, Tsukishima giving some snarky comment about how Kageyama had “fallen”, or something, because he was late. Sugawara-san looked the most comforting, Kageyama noticed, with the same worrying eyes that his mother and Hinata had, but the older boy didn’t say anything to Kageyama. 

Shaking his head, Kageyama tried to focus on the task in front of him. Hinata was all ready for a ball to be thrown his way, so without hesitation Kageyama grabbed a volleyball, and with perfect stance, tossed the ball towards Hinata the same way he did every day. 

Hinata swung his arm at the ball, but the second the ball was in the air Kageyama knew he had messed up. Instead of hitting the ball, Hinata hit thin air. Usually, even if Kageyama’s toss wasn’t perfect, Hinata could hit it. But this time he had thrown it too high. Just a bit too high, but it was enough that it was completely out of Hinata’s reach. 

“Come on dumbass! You know you can jump higher than that!” Kageyama shouted, but his heart wasn’t in it. The look in Hinata’s eyes told Kageyama that he knew that Kageyama was just trying to act normal, trying to cover up his mistake. 

He felt like crying. He didn’t want to be practicing right now. He could barely concentrate on tossing the ball, and couldn’t even do it properly. Kageyama just wanted to go home and sleep, or at least try to. He didn’t want to do anything or face anyone.

“Shut up! I just messed up!” Hinata shouted back, “Toss to me one more time!”

It wasn’t unusual at this point for Hinata to play along with whatever Kageyama was throwing out. He didn’t know how Kageyama felt, or at least Kageyama didn’t think he did, but Hinata knew something was off, and he was good at making sure the others didn’t catch on too easily. Then again, it seemed like Sugawara-san knew something was off, but he was always better at picking up on these things than others. 

Kageyama picked up the volleyball once more and forced himself to concentrate. He’d get through this practice, even if it killed him. Even if it meant going home straight after, he just didn’t want to let anyone down. He especially didn’t want to let Hinata down, not after he had been taking care of Kageyama. 

Just one more hour, that’s all he had to last.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been super active on here. Though most of you probably don't even care, seeing as I only have 2 other stories, neither of which are Haikyuu so the likely hood of you reading those is slim. 
> 
> In this past year a lot has happened. I graduated high school (with a 92% average which I'm super proud of since I busted my butt for it!), I got accepted to the school of my dreams and rejected it as well. I lost friends I thought I would have forever, but instead I gained new and much better and healthier friendships. 
> 
> I've also dealt with a lot of mental illness. My anxiety suddenly peaked this year, and where before it was normal for me to have a bad attack once every few months, it became normal for me to have a bad attack at least twice a month. I developed severe depression and pushed through it, though it isn't completely gone it is a lot better. And, lately I've noticed the development of a few other things. All of this because of a trauma.  
> But, with the peak of my mental illnesses, I realized just how much the world lacks proper representation for it. I spent my last semester of high school trying to raise awareness with teachers and students on how we could properly address the issues of mental illnesses, and even though not many people listened to me, I still wanted to raise more awareness.  
> So, I've been focusing a lot of my writing on mental illnesses. I try to pull from my own experiences, but I also try to pull from other people's as well. 
> 
> And so, I wanted to write, and share, a fanfiction of one of my favourite series while speaking about the importance of mental health and how it can affect people. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! And look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
